Nightfall
by GuatamalenWatermelon
Summary: All great powers- even the Justice League- must fall. And when they do,its up to their half- trained and recently orphaned teenage Offspring OC to try and follow in their parents footsteps and salvage the crumbled world left in the previous titans' wake


Disclaimer: I dont own anything! (Except the 4 OC characters I have created. Red Raymar, Lillith Wayne, and Alex and Felix West.)

* * *

And so, came the end of what the population of earth knew and came to love as the 'good old days'. Where peace and justice ruled with a swift and iron fist from on high. Seven saviours of our time struck down the wicked, and punished the injust. However, from their home in the stars- a space station circling the small green planet we called home- the people began to see them as gods- invincable beings that were not in any way like us- having emotions and feelings.

* * *

And when the day came that the villan populace rose up and destroyed the leauge of seven, the earth held no fear, because everything was going to be all right. It always was. And it was. The justice leauge struck back with a force that many evil beings reckoned, and none lived to remember. They realised now that the time for lectures and imprisonments were over, and to impose order they would have to kill.

* * *

The earth, and the ,league were saved. But on that fateful day, many numbers of the leauge were lost. Whether from fear or anger and the abandonment of their principals, the once mighty team had now suffered many losses- the biggest of all were the three dead. Batman, Bruce Wayne- the world greatest detective, fallen at the hands of the multi-millions and senator, Alexis Luthor. The Flash, Walter West- finally outrun by Doctor Zoom. And the Green Lantern, Kyle Raymar- brutally struck down over Missouri by his beautiful arch-rival, Fatality.

* * *

**''We are gathered here today to witness the passing of three of the worlds' greatest protectors that this planet will ever witness.''** The priests calm voice rang over the large group on the lonely hilltop grave-sides as the three caskets were slowly lowered into the earthen pit six feet deep. It was raining softly, and fat drops of water splashed unto the wood of the coffins and unto the four youth who stood closest to the graves, watching their parents being lowered slowly out of side.

* * *

Red Raymar closed her eyes as the casket bearing her father was settled unto the earthen floor, turning her head away as a solitary tear welled up in the corner of her eyes and ran down her cheek, mingling with the rain. Her pale hands were clenched into fists around a small green ring that lay in her palm, emblazoned with the insignia of the Green Lantern Corps of Oa.

* * *

**''They were the bravest heroes of our time- each with strenght, honour and chivalry in mind. Each did his part to protect our race, and we shall forever remember them as heroes in our hearts.''**Lillith Wayne too, looked away as her fathers casket was buried beneath the soil. No tears fell from her cold eyes, only a glare that would have reduced Satan himself to quivering ash._ Bruce Wayne dies, and he left me with a fortune? How is that supposed to console me? _She thought bitterly, turning sharply in her heel and beckoning an old Englishman in a butlers costume. **''Alfred- we're leaving.''** He followed her back through the swathes of black-suited assortment of heroes and citizens, which parted solemnly as she passed, muttering their condolences with lowered eyes.

* * *

She ignored them, passing and continuing down the hilltop graveyard, sheltered from the rain by the black umbrella held over her head by the Butler, who kept glancing sadly back up towards the small crowd on the hill, tears glistening in his misty grey eyes. As a long black car pulled up and Lillith Wayne disappeared inside, only one person watched her go. Red Raymar saw the black car pull off into the clouds of misty rain, soon being enveloped by the fog.

* * *

As the last remanents of dirt covered up the three side-by-side graves, a large gloved hand patted her on the shoulder gently. **''Come on Red, you'll catch your death out here.''** Ollie Queen said gently, looking out of place in a black suit, instead of his usual green archer attire. His old sidekick Roy stood beside him, his orange hair glistening as the raindrops soaked him to the scalp. Eventually, Red moved- turning and walking sluggishly back to the waiting car, where she sat next to Roy as Ollie drove them back to Star city.

* * *

She sat in the car, her black hair dripping wet as she huddled up to Roy for any type of warmth or consolation he had to offer. Not that she wanted to hear it, but human contact seemed so . . rare. Coast city, her old home was gone. When the league had attempted to take the green power ring that had once belonged to her father from her so that she could live as a normal teen, Red had pointed towards the smoking remains of her home. Now, her new life with Oliver Queen; her fathers closest friend and rival, and his sidekick began.

* * *

Two other youth still stood at the misty graveside, seeing all, but not being seen at the speed in which they moved. Alex and Felix West stood by their fathers water-logged grave, moving at such a high speed they were invisible to the naked eyes. Twins born with the abilities to move at the speed of sound and light- but no matter how fast they ran, or at high a frequency they vibrated their cells at, nothing could take away the grief at seeing the small marked graveside. . so lonely and silent. As the other people left, eventually the twins did too, their pathway seen by no-one but themselves.

* * *

They reached their home in Keystone city seconds later, having ran all the way from Metropolis, where their father was buried. **''It hurts, Al.''**The older of the twins complained, leaning his blond head on his sisters shoulder as she sat down in from of the cold, blank TV as looked at the wall, tears dripping down her face. **''I know, Felix.''** She sighed, hugging her older twin brother. **''I know.''**

Okay- this was the first installment of Nightfall- my next Generation Justice League story. I've tried to keep the characters to the originals in the comics but there's so many different versions that its hard. Aheh..Please review and criticise because I don't want to be writing crappy stories and thinking their great if no-one else likes them. (That would suck) I'll love you forever if you do. XD Anyhow- part two will be up soon. And hopefully it'll get a little more exciting.


End file.
